Super Café
Super Café is a recurring location in HISHE. It is the general hang-out place for superheroes, particularly Superman and Batman. As a result, the two are among the most frequently appearing characters in HISHE. (Mario visits occasionally, as well). It serves coffee, burgers (presumably), shawarma, soda and beer. History How Superman Should Have Ended After defeating Lex Luthor, Superman discusses the aftermath of the battle with Batman at the café. Superman then notes that Luthor had a piece of Kryptonite, but simply chose to let Superman find it himself. Batman replies that he would have thrown a Batarang at Luthor, and use a gadget on his utility belt to stop the missiles. How Spider-Man 3 Should Have Ended Under the influence of the Venom Symbiote, Tobey Maguire's Peter Parker struts down the street past Superman and Batman's window. Superman is confused at Peter's antics, but Batman explains that he was dreading it ever since he saw a video of Spider-Man dancing. How Iron-Man Should Have Ended How The Dark Knight Should Have Ended During a chat at the cafe, Batman suddenly transforms into his Christian Bale incarnation and declares that "it's his turn now." Superman wonders what is up with Batman's "stage voice," but Batman leaves. Later, Batman returns to the cafe and explains how he ran over the Joker, but didn't kill him, and that Gotham hates him now. Superman is appalled, but Batman asserts that this adventure was awesome. How Thor Should Have Ended After deciding to stay on Earth with Jane Foster instead of returning to Asgard to defeat Loki (confident that Odin will deal with him), Superman is shocked that Thor would leave everything behind to be with Jane, however Batman is on Thor's side claiming "chicks are my kryptonite", after a few seconds Superman reconsiders and agrees with both of them. They discuss Odin being strict and then Thor says "at least I have a father", with Superman claiming it was a burn. After the credits, Superman and Batman are discussing whether they were going to have a discussion with a superhero every time they come along. Hulk appears at the window, still sad that there was no Incredible Hulk HISHE and then walks away. Superman tells Batman that he is just moody and he'll get over it. How Captain America Should Have Ended How X-Men First Class Should Have Ended Super Café: Super Social Network Super Cafe: Bat Phone Super Cafe: Bros Before Marios How The Avengers Should Have Ended Following the Battle of New York, the Avengers go have shawarma at the Super Café. Superman is surprised that the café serves food, and the heroes discuss the battle. Super Café: Pros and Cons How The Dark Knight Rises Should Have Ended How The Amazing Spider-Man Should Have Ended Super Cafe: Trailer Of Steel Super Cafe: Swingers Tribute How Iron Man 3 Should Have Ended Tony Stark visits the café and discusses his battle against Aldrich Killian with Superman and Batman. After the story is over, Superman decides to reboot and strips off his underpants before flying off. How Man Of Steel Should Have Ended Super Café: Versus Super Cafe: Who's a Hero How Thor The Dark World Should Have Ended Thor visits the café expecting a pleasant chat with Superman and Batman, but soon realizes that he was being stood up as Superman and Batman hide outside. How Batman Begins Should Have Ended The Lego HISHE How Captain America The Winter Soldier Should Have Ended How The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended Following Gwen's death, Garfield's Peter goes to the café and threatens Superman to turn back time and save her lest he shoot Batman. Ultimately, Superman does it, and Gwen and Spider-Man are at the café. How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended How X-Men: Days of Future Past Should Have Ended Super Cafe: And The Reboot Goes To Super Cafe: It's On! How Avengers: Age of Ultron Part One Should Have Ended The café is obliterated when the remains of Sokovia crash onto the Earth, except for Batman's seat. How Avengers: Age of Ultron Part Two Should Have Ended How Ant-Man Should Have Ended Bat Blood How Deadpool Should Have Ended How Batman v Superman Should Have Ended How Captain America Civil War Should Have Ended After Zemo's defeat, Team Cap visits the café and explains the aftermath. Team Iron Man, having assembled and found their own booth, also joins in. How X-Men Apocalypse Should Have Ended Super Cafe: Batman Go Villain Pub - The Boss Battle Batman explains to Superman how he stormed the Villain Pub and escaped, neglecting to mention that he was saved by Doctor Strange out of embarrassment. How Doctor Strange Should Have Ended How Logan Should Have Ended After resurrecting Logan, Deadpool visits the cafe and rubs his butt on the window, much to Superman's exasperation. Deadpool tells Logan to play Superman's theme song, but Logan leaves as Deadpool mocks Batman. Super Cafe: The Last Trailer How The LEGO Batman Movie Should Have Ended How Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Should Have Ended How Wonder Woman Should Have Ended Wonder Woman meets with Supergirl and Batgirl outside the cafe and discuss Wonder Woman's adventures. Batman shows up in the Batmobile to recruit Diana for the Justice League, but the ladies call him out. How Spider-Man Homecoming Should Have Ended After joining the Avengers, Spider-Man and Tony visit the cafe and explain Spider-Man's story. Superman challenges Tony out of recruiting a minor into the Avengers while Rhodey complains that Tony is using Spider-Man to take his place and Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield confront Spider-Man for replacing them. Spider-Man explains that he's home now and that he won't be replaced, but Miles Morales arrives and counters that notion. Later, Batman is visited by Michelle "MJ" Jones, who reveals that she sketches people in crisis at the cafe. She accidentally shows him a drawing of Martha, but quickly shows a picture of Ben Affleck. How The Incredibles Should Have Ended Mr. Incredible visits the café and explains how he got Buddy to be his ward and how the supers challenged those who sued them. Elastigirl arrives and is introduced to Superman and Batman by Bob, but Superman leaves in embarrassment. How Thor Ragnarok Should Have Ended How Justice League Should Have Ended After Steppenwolf's death, the Justice League convene at the café and comment about their adventure's flaws. Martha finally arrives and destroys the café, much to Batman's horror. How Black Panther Should Have Ended T'Challa orders the café's reconstruction and remarks on the usefulness of vibranium with Superman and Batman. How Avengers Infinity War Should Have Ended The Avengers and Guardians convene at the café's biggest booth and reminisce of the MCU's history. When Korg arrives and blasts music from a jukebox, Thor (who has the Infinity Gauntlet) snaps his fingers with it while enjoying the music, accidentally killing the patrons of the Villain Pub. How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended Super Cafe: Teens and Titans How Avengers Endgame Should Have Ended After Tony is resurrected and Thanos is destroyed, the Avengers gather at the café, which is covered in a gigantic pile of box office money, and celebrate, but not before time-traveling to bring back Black Widow and make Captain America young again. List of Heroes and Villains who have been in the Superhero Cafe * Superman * Batman * Iron-Man * Captain America * Hulk * Thor * Loki (As of Thor 3) * Wolverine * Hawkeye * Black Widow * Spider-Man * Professor X * Magneto(Sometimes) * Emma Frost * The Flash * Supergirl * Mr. Freeze * Riddler * Two-Face (Batman Forever) * Penguin * Green Lantern * Mario * Elastigirl * Jack-Jack * The Doctor * Wonder Woman * Winter Soldier * Gwen Stacy * Star-lord * Gamora * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Drax The Destroyer * Quicksilver * Scarlet Witch * Falcon * War Machine (AKA Rhodey) * The Vision * Black Panther * Mantis * Mr. Incredible * Michelle "MJ" Jones Category:Locations